Well-Deserved Break
by Kaibbage
Summary: Ryou is pretty much the only person who can get Seto's mind off of his work and make him relax. He usually doesn't give him a choice. Euroshipping. X-posted from AO3.


Ryou's neatly ponytailed hair hung just between his shoulders as he worked. Seto watched it intently, watched every little shift; and obsessed over running his fingers through it. He loved how it felt, soft and thick and fluffy like Mokuba's hair was. Perhaps that was why he found the sensation so calming? Perhaps it brought him back to what were no doubt the fondest memories of his childhood - the quiet moments he had with his brother.

Seto snapped himself out of his reverie. He had work to do, for fucks sake. His gaze slid over to his laptop where it was actually supposed to be, and he noticed he'd only written two lines of code. He was furious at himself for being so unproductive. Normally his mind ran at the speed of one of his supercomputers no matter what he was doing or what went on around him, and he just had to make his fingers keep decent pace. Productivity was no problem. The number of hours in a day was.

He had these moods, though - and how he loathed them - where he simply could not focus. Ryou and Mokuba had both insisted in their different little ways that when he got like this it meant that he was burned out, that he just needed a break.

Tch. Kaibas did not 'burn out'.

"You're distracting me." Seto said in a low voice, steepling his hands in front of him.

Ryou turned, giving him a small frown. "I'm sorry?" He said politely, as always. His Dungeon Master's Guide slid a little in his lap, and he grabbed it. "I didn't figure I was making any noise."

"You weren't."

Ryou's small frown became a comforting smile. "If you'd rather not me be in the room, I'm sure Mokuba would love to play some more of our file on Dragon Age."

Bless him. Seto could never voice it, but bless Ryou for understanding when he didn't want anyone around. Never mind what it was like watching those two together. Secretly, it warmed Seto's cold heart to watch his little brother sitting happily in Ryou's lap and playing a video game - sometimes even one he'd had a hand in designing - or Ryou letting Mokuba beat him at duel monsters or some board game. Ryou really lit up when he was playing with Mokuba, and Seto thought maybe it helped to heal the pain of losing his sister. As much as Seto felt he could distance himself from emotions, even the thought of someone losing a sibling was almost more than he could bear.

How long had Ryou been standing so close to his desk.

"It's one of those days," Ryou said knowingly, reaching over to gently push the laptop closed. His expression was the utmost of sweet understanding.

Seto gave a noncommittal grunt, but automatically moved to reopen his laptop.

Ryou knocked his hand away, and before Seto could open his mouth to be offended he noticed those pale hands had planted themselves firmly on his desk. When he met Ryou's gaze with his own narrowed eyes, he saw a very firm and no-nonsense look there. "I think we ought to get that out of your system."

"I don't need anything taken out of my 'system'." Seto scoffed, but Ryou was already actually crawling up onto his desk. He paused to set the laptop primly and safely to the side, then pulled himself right up in front of Seto and put his hands on his shoulders. "No," Seto said, trying to glower at him, but those big brown eyes were right in his face and making it impossible.

One of Seto's hands came up almost of its own volition and buried itself in that beautiful hair, pulling out the tie holding it up. Seto glared at his traitorous limb. How dare it do that. He needed to get work done.

Ryou kissed him. Seto only fought for a moment; then let his eyes close, let his lips claim their territory. He could enjoy the kiss. Pushing away from one was in Seto's personal moral code as Very Rude, and although he was Very Rude to many or even most people on a regular basis, Ryou was not one of them. Ryou was one of the lucky few to which he was only a regular level of rude. After the kiss was over, he would remove this intrusion from his desk and get back to his work.

Ryou dropped heavily into his lap, smiling against his lips. Those nimble hands traced to the back of his neck. Seto kissed him hard, possessively, enjoying this temporary reprieve more than he would admit. Then Ryou's hand smoothed down over his chest and came to rest on the crotch of his slacks.

"Ryou," he growled warningly, refusing to let his brain be addled by the warmth of that hand.

"Seto," Ryou replied in an infuriatingly conversational tone, the ghost of a laugh in his voice. He pressed down with the heel of his hand and Seto gritted his teeth to prevent so much as a change in his breathing. He analyzed Ryou's small, demure smile for any trace of smugness, but infuriatingly found none.

"The door is unlocked."

"Oh, I know. Don't pretend they wouldn't call first."

"And if it was Mokuba?"

"I'll tell him we're playing."

"He would know."

"Of course he would, he's nowhere near as innocent as you'd like to think," Ryou squeezed, and pressed his lips briefly to the corner of Seto's mouth. "I'm sure he already understands that there is a sexual component of our relationship. He's very perceptive."

Seto tried not to think of all of the times he'd suddenly told Mokuba it was time for him to go to bed, analyzing them for any tiny indication that his brother had known why. Ryou was greatly exaggerating, surely. "He's a child."

"Yes, but you aren't very subtle." Another squeeze. Heat was beginning to coil in Seto's belly. He brushed away the accusation that he wasn't in control of every implication he made. He'd had enough of this teasing.

"Get under the desk," he said brusquely, putting his hands firmly on Ryou's hips; expecting him to immediately slide back onto the floor. He was a strange creature, and despite the fact that he was the only one who dared challenge Seto, he was also incredibly obedient. Nothing got the young CEO off like seeing someone bend to his will.

Ryou did not move, even going so far as to plant his weight to indicate that he was staying put. He squeezed again and rubbed with his palm, that demure smile still in place. Perhaps there was a touch of coyness there, now? "Oh, I thought we'd try something a little different." It wasn't a question. He moved his damnable hand - of course he would now, as he could probably feel that Seto had actually been starting to get hard - and started undoing the tie.

"Unnecessary." Seto tried to move his hands, but Ryou persevered.

"Just once, Seto," he said quietly, that soft wheedling tone in his voice that Seto had come to almost dread. He was so impossible to refuse when he got determined. Seto had never understood the phrase 'killing with kindness' until Ryou. He'd even derided it. Looking into those huge eyes in that sweet face, it was hard even for someone like Seto Kaiba to say no.

"Fine."

Ryou gave him the dazzling smile he so adored. With the utmost gentleness, he took Seto's hands in his own - a gesture Seto could never admit he always loved, how disgustingly cherished it made him feel - and pushed them behind the chair. Seto gave him an offended look, but left his hands where Ryou placed them. He was a man of his word, at least when he wanted to be. Maybe it was the erection straining against his zipper, but he would let his strange partner do as he wanted for now.

Sliding the tie from around Seto's neck, Ryou gave him an absent little smile. He caressed Seto's shoulders through the suit jacket, in that way of his that made one feel so important. It was the kind of attention that made Seto glow. When Ryou's hands were on him, he felt like he was the only one in the man's world.

Seto felt the silk of his own tie slide around his wrists. His eyes widened.

"Bakura," he said in a low, warning voice.

Ryou gave him a smile in return that was the picture of innocence. He pulled the tie snug, and a cursory twist of his wrists told Seto that this was a knot with some expertise behind it, one he would not get out of easily. Fuck.

"Ryou," he said, in the slow voice he usually saved for underlings he found particularly stupid. "I want to touch you." Seto Kaiba was a man that was used to getting exactly what he wanted, and his commands left no room for disagreement.

Infuriatingly, Ryou just gave him the same sweet smile as usual, though there might've been something of a mischievous glint in his eye. He unzipped Seto's fly, pulling out his cock with the practiced ease of someone who'd given a lot of under-the-desk blow jobs and an eagerness that said he'd really enjoyed all of them. Seto was unconsciously baring his teeth, wanting nothing more than to bury his hands in that wonderful soft hair. "I'm not interested in you blowing me with my hands tied," he said, incapable of understanding how petulant he sounded.

"That's not what I'm doing," Ryou said in his pleasant, soft voice. He shuffled backwards off of Seto's lap, and for a moment the CEO thought he was going to fall on his ass and smack his head off the desk, like he had more than once in the past. However, Ryou did manage to stand up and stripped off his shirt with the same casual air he had when he stripped for bed every night. When he wiggled out of his pants too, Seto started grinding his teeth. To be stopped from touching that beautiful pale body was too much. He loved touching, calculating, feeling Ryou's chest heave under his palms, analyzing the rabbiting heartbeat and cataloguing every muscle he could feel twist and tense under his hands. He strained against the tie holding him back.

Ryou didn't even seem to notice Seto's displeasure - he was fooling no one, not here - and when he primly picked his Tshirt back up from the desk as he clumsily toed his jeans off, Seto was sure he was actually going to fold it. The young CEO had another order poised on the tip of his tongue, ready to be barked. It didn't matter how immune Ryou was to his orders, it was a response ingrained in him as a Kaiba. He wasn't going to watch Ryou fold clothes while he had a hard on that needed looking after.

Instead of folding the shirt, Ryou pulled it over Seto's eyes. There was one tiny, spare moment of confusion before Seto understood what was going on here.

"No," he said flatly, frustrated. He started twisting his wrists again, trying to work himself free. When a thin finger laid against his lips, he stopped embarrassingly quickly.

"Would you stop thinking," Ryou's voice was almost teasing. His fingertips slid down Seto's sharp jawline. The chair creaked and shifted as he climbed rather ungracefully back into Seto's lap, and blindfolded like this it felt as though Ryou must have more than two knees. They were certainly digging in more places.

"That's idiotic," Seto said, his voice low.

"Hush. Just try to feel things, just right now." There was a quiet wet noise, and Ryou's voice came slightly strained. "Feel things with me."

"You're fingering yourself."

Ryou's tiny laugh was almost a giggle. "Yes-ah..."

"And I can't watch."

"Shh-hh."

"I hate this," Seto said in a growl. Struggling was undignified but it was hard to resist. He was horny and his very attractive partner was naked on his lap and he couldn't see or touch anything. Infuriating really didn't even scratch the surface.

He felt Ryou scooch forwards on his lap, edging up inch by inch on his knees and unsettling the fabric of Seto's slacks as he did so. Then a hand that didn't feel shy or hesitant at all grabbed his cock.

"Condom," Seto muttered almost automatically.

Suddenly Ryou's voice was very close to his ear, that soft hair tickling his cheek. "You don't want to bareback?" Ryou's breathless voice was full of amusement.

"Messy," Seto grunted, turning his head quickly in hopes of getting his teeth on Ryou's neck. Ryou was faster, and he growled irately.

"You can take your suit to the cleaners," Ryou said matter-of-factly. 'Cleaners' was one of those words that made his accent really strong - or maybe that was just because he was horny too.

"My employees don't need to see me covered in lube."

That got a genuine giggle. "I'll tie you to the chair naked next time."

"There will be no next time."

Regardless, there was a little clattering around from the desk before he felt Ryou's fingers rolling a condom down over his tip. He was mischievously careful to rub his thumb over that one little spot along the underside of Seto's cock that always made him twitch. He did not disappoint, unable to bite back a sharp intake of breath.

Ryou wiggled forwards for what felt like the millionth time. Normally this was when Seto would grab his waist and yank him forwards out of frustration. That always made Ryou laugh no matter how intimidating others might find Seto's scowl.

Finally, that hand grabbed him again and he felt Ryou pressing down against him. Normally he would greedily watch the muscles bunch in Ryou's lean thighs, admire him as he bit his lip in concentration and the way his eyelashes fluttered and his eyes rolled back as Seto filled him. His lips would part a little and he would have that perfect pink taint on his cheeks. Watching his face change made Seto feel so powerful. Quiet, reserved Ryou was such an expressive fuck and Seto loved to drink in every tremble and twitch.

But he couldn't and fuck did that ever piss him off. His quiet groan as Ryou slid down on him, slotting them together like two conjoining parts, was an angry one.

Ryou leaned against his chest, panting. "Can't you just, feel things?" He kissed the shell of Seto's ear.

"Not with my hands tied," He replied sourly. He knew that wasn't what Ryou meant. Instead of an argument - because when did Ryou ever argue - he felt those slim thighs tensing against his hips and Ryou rose up slowly, teasingly slowly. Seto bit the inside of his lip so he wouldn't make any indication of how amazing that felt.

He let out a low groan as Ryou started to bounce in his lap, not unlike a small excited child on a ride at the park. Seto could imagine exactly how Ryou must look; his lips slightly parted and his hair in his eyes, his face red but his eyes bright. His hands held primly up in front of his chest. Seto could never tire of looking at him, of watching him.

"Can I feel on more than just my dick," Seto growled in a low voice. He wanted to put his hands on Ryou's waist or tangle them in his hair. Having so little power was unspeakably frustrating.

"Oh! Oops," Ryou squirmed in his spot, making Seto groan through his teeth. Delicate hands caressed the sides of his neck and threaded into his hair. There was a breathy giggle against his cheek. "You feel so good inside of me, Seto," Ryou whispered, rocking his hips in a shockingly smooth circle.

"You're such a closet slut." Seto grunted, turning his head to catch Ryou's lips as they bumped his cheek. Ryou let him this time, meeting him in a soft and sloppy kiss. Normally Seto would be more insistent, more sharp, but he let his partner's mouth slide against his; let their tongues tangle, let there be no clear leader.

"Mm, that's good." Ryou muttered against his lips. He clenched his body around Seto, letting out soft, breathy whimpers as he slowly rocked his hips. The pace was driving Seto mad.

"Faster," he growled roughly. By now he'd have grabbed Ryou's ass bruisingly tight and started slamming him up and down, giving him a firm spank if he slowed too much and earning little cries of pleasure from the pain. If Seto donated to charity every time Ryou flopped across his lap and said he needed a spanking, he would be a much poorer man.

"So impatient!" Ryou scolded breathily, but he braced his hands on Seto's shoulders and started bouncing again, his bare thighs slapping against Seto's clothed ones. He gave a high, wanton moan, his fingers tightening on the suit jacket Seto still wore and was starting to sweat under.

"You like fucking in my work clothes," Seto's voice was a low rasp, but he was able to keep it steady.

"Nnnhh... You're s-so sexy in the-m," Ryou choked, almost cutting himself off with another cry of pleasure. Seto couldn't stop himself from trying the best he could to rock back up against Ryou's body, his hips twitching of their own accord.

"For fucks sake, let me look at you!" Seto snapped, his breathing ragged. Ryou gave a laugh that sounded desperately drunk, his hands seizing Seto's cheeks and pulling him into a wet and passionate kiss. Though part of him wanted to resist out of anger, Seto found himself totally, helplessly needy for any contact. There was a lot of drool and he was pretty sure they were both guilty of it. Ryou was whining into his mouth, vulnerable little 'haaaa's that betrayed how truly overwhelmed he was becoming. His hands trembled where they'd come to rest on the back of Seto's neck.

All at once, Ryou started scrabbling and scratching at his collar, arms tensing as high moans turned to near yells. Seto growled, and when Ryou fell against him, sunk his teeth into the side of that soft neck.

"Seeeeh-to," Ryou groaned, then he went still and just shook in Seto's lap, breath coming in little gasps and face buried against a broad shoulder. Seto could feel the heat of his slumped body, the softness of fluffy hair against his cheek, and the throbbing hardness of his cock still inside Ryou's ass.

"Ryou," he grumbled.

"Oh! Haaha..." Ryou pushed himself up clumsily on violently trembling arms, then clenched down tightly around Seto and rocked his hips once, twice.

Seto gave a choked gasp as his orgasm overtook him, hands tightening into fists that would surely leave dents from his manicured fingernails in his palms. Ryou nuzzled his neck, kissing his throat as he twitched and struggled to get his breath back.

"Untie me," Seto rasped. He wanted to hold this sweet warm thing in his lap before his brain rebooted enough to tell him not to do it.

"Mmm." Ryou scrunched down enough to reach his hands, picking the tie loose and letting it slide to the floor. Seto's hands, though they were half-numb, came up almost automatically to tangle in Ryou's mess of hair - just as the man pulled away and slipped off his cock. Seto growled possessively, grip tightening, but it was only then that he realized he could actually remove the blindfold now.

Ryou was still gloriously naked, a debauched slut perched on the edge of Seto's desk. His eyes were heavily hooded, long pale lashes hiding the dazed pleasure in them. His cheeks still had the high, bright flush of sex; and his cum was sprayed up almost to the hollow of his throat. Seto's eyes flicked hungrily between his legs and he felt a primal pleasure at seeing his own semen leaking down the inside of Ryou's thigh. It was an even deeper satisfaction than what he felt when he saw the already reddening bruise on that beautiful white throat.

"I um, accidentally milked myself a little," Ryou said with an embarrassed giggle. "Your cock just has the perfect curve to nail me right in the prostate. Oopsie."

Seto gave a temperamental grunt as he picked off the dirty condom and tossed it in the wastebasket, where he actually didn't care if any of his employees saw it. He pushed the chair forwards - he was pretty sure Ryou's enthusiastic movement had made it roll back a little - and grabbed a tissue with a surprisingly steady hand. Instead of tucking himself back in, he leaned forwards and wiped Ryou's thigh almost tenderly, pressing a chaste kiss to Ryou's hip bone before he pulled away.

"Don't get dressed," he grunted. "I like to look at you."

Ryou gave him a bright smile and plopped down on his lap, still naked. "Do you, now? I should come into your business meetings. Maybe less people would get fired."

"Ugh." Seto sat back in his chair like it was a throne. "Hardly. You're all mine."


End file.
